ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Akiba Holy Girls
The ''Akiba Holy Girls ''(アキバ聖少女, Akiba Seishōjo) is a group of Heroes from the Hero Association. They are waitresses from the Holy Star Cafe. They oversee the Akihabara Jurisdiction. Appearance All of the girls wear maid uniforms as they are always called away to do their hero work when on duty at the maid cafe. They also wear roller blades, which is their mode of transportation. The long-haired girl is apparently the leader. The girl with twin ponytails carries a pair of tonfa, while the third is a little more sullen and is armed with different models of pellet-firing guns. Personality Unlike, Ankaiser, they do their job to help out others not just to help themselves. They believe in decency and take their jobs as crime fighters seriously. History At some point the Akiba Holy Girls became heroes. Plot After Hero Awards Arc They stop a female street performer because of her violation of the rules of conduct regarding indecent performance and exposure. When the performer asks them who they are, they introduce themselves as waitresses from the Holy Star Cafe, the Akiba Holy Girls. They show their Hero License, which says that they are C Rank Heroes. They say that the Chiyo Police Station gave them the authorization to oversee this area. The girl says that its her form of self expression, and that they don't have the right to forbid from that. They say that with freedom comes rules and responsibilities. A thief steals Shuto Katsuragi's bag with a present in it for Rio Kizaki, which he bought with Kanta Matsui. They tell Shuto that the preservation of law and order in Akibahara is their responsibility, and that they will get his stuff back. They ride off in their roller blades, to find the thief. They find all the thieves and start attacking with their respective weapons. The thieves start attacking them, but they realize none of their attacks are going through. The thieves run off, leaving behind all of the stolen property. They return Shuto's bag to him. Hero Booster Arc During the time in which many D to B Rank heroes have their powers enhanced and suddenly go berserk, the Akiba Holy Girls appear on the streets to stop the riots and protect the citizens. They restate their mission to keep the peace of the Akihabara area, even if it means they must fight another hero. Fortunately for everyone involved, Crea is able to transmit the antidote to the the Hero Booster Program, thereby saving the public and stop the fighting. Like everyone who had been fighting the beserkers, the Holy Girls are confused over the sudden stop to the violence. Abilities Akibabroom.jpg|Leader's Broom Akibagun.jpg|MAC-10s Akibatonfa.jpg|Tonfas Akibaskate.jpg|Skates The Akiba Holy Girls are skilled fighters, with each of them weilding a different weapon. Equipment *'Broom:' Another girls' weapon is a broom. She seems to be the team spokesperson/leader. *'MAC-10s:' One of the girls' weapon is a pair of pellet MAC-10s, though it seems she's also armed with semi-automatic pistols as well. *'Tonfas: '''The last girls' weapon is a pair of tonfas. *'Skates: '''All of them are also skilled roller-bladers, as well as being able to wield said weapons while wearing them. Relationships Shuto Katsuragi They helped him when a thief stole his present for Rio Kizaki. Shuto considers them to be among the true heroes in the Hero Association. Trivia * When the Hero information was leaked, their leader, the dark haired girl, was seen with her groups name. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Association Category:C Rank Category:Group Category:Hero Teams Category:Female Heroes (Heroines)